Ice Cream Cake
by Istri Sah Winwin
Summary: Kisah Jaemin yang ingin mencicipi eskrim milik Jaehyun. / NCT / NCT Dream / NCT 127 / Jaemin Jaehyun / JaeJae / Ficlet / boyslove / yaoi.


**Ice Cream Cake  
**

 **Jung Jaehyun X Na Jaemin**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warnings : Ficlet | OOC | boyslove | yaoi | antara cheesy dan tidak**

 **DLDR!  
**

 **terimakasih untuk : JaeMinhyung, karena sudah menyarankan saya untuk buat fanfic dengan pair JaeJae**

 **saya ga pernah maksa kamu untuk baca**

 **tapi kalau mau baca yasudah baca saja huehuehue**

* * *

Jaehyun melangkahkan kaki nya menuju kelas sang kekasih, Na Jaemin.

"Oi!" panggil jaehyun dari luar

Jaemin pun menghampiri jaehyun, "Hyung? Kenapa?"

"Ada kelas tambahan hari ini?", tanya jaehyun kemudian jaemin menggeleng

"Tidak ada"

Lalu jaehyun menampilkan senyum manisnya, "pulang denganku ya"

"Bukan nya hyung ada latihan basket?"

"Hari ini dibatalkan karena aku ingin kencan denganmu, hehe"

Jaemin hanya tertawa kecil memaklumi sifat hyung sekaligus kekasihnya itu, sudah sering seperti ini, padahal jaemin berkali-kali menasihati jaehyun untuk tidak seenaknya membatalkan janji ini-itu.

"Yasudah aku kembali ke kelas ya, dadah"

Belum sepuluh langkah berjalan jaehyun kembali menghampiri jaemin yang masih berdiri didepan kelasnya

"Ada yang ketinggalan?"

"Iya"

"Apa?"

Jaehyun menunjuk pipi kanan nya membuat jaemin bingung

"Pipi hyung kenapa?"

Jaehyun menghela nafasnya, "cium nana, cium", jaemin menggeleng menolak permintaan jaehyun yang tidak senonoh itu.

"waeee"

Jaemin memelototkan matanya dan membuat gesture bibir 'ini area sekolah, hyung!'. Namun jaehyun ya tetap jaehyun dengan sifat keras kepalanya.

"NA JAEMIN CIUM KEKASIHMU YANG TAM—"

 _Cup!_

Daripada jaemin malu sendiri karena jaehyun yang berteriak seperti orang gila dan menyertakan namanya, lebih baik ia mengecup hyung tercintanya itu, lebih singkat.

* * *

"Peluk aku ya, nanti kau terjengkang" instruksi jaehyun namun jaemin tetap pada pendiriannya tidak mau memeluk pinggang jaehyun, titik.

Jaehyun dengan jahil menambah kecepatan motornya sehingga jaemin refleks memeluk pinggang nya dengan erat

Telinga jaemin menangkap kekehan jaehyun didepan sana, "Hyung kan sudah bilang nana", jaemin hanya memukul pelan punggung jaehyun dan kembali memeluk pinggang jaehyun

* * *

Jaehyun memesan satu cone eskrim dengan rasa greentea sedangkan jaemin memesan satu kue dengan rasa vanilla, setelah pesanan mereka sampai jaemin langsung melahap habis kue nya, namun jaehyun masih setia pada eskrim nya yang mengundang jaemin untuk mencicipi eskrim yang kelihatan sedap itu.

"Hyung, mau coba"

"Tidak boleh"

Jaehyun menjauhkan eskrim nya dari jangkauan tangan jaemin kemudian jaemin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal

"Siapa suruh kau makan kue nya cepat cepat"

"Kalau tau begini aku tidak mau berkunjung kesini", jaemin melipat kedua tangan nya didepan dada

"Kan aku sudah bilang kita akan kencan , nana sayang"

"Tapi biasa nya kita kencan dirumah!"

"Maka dari itu aku mengajakmu kesini agar suasana kencan kita berbeda" ucap jaehyun sambil menaik turunkan alisnya

"Iya memang berbeda, suasana nya buruk"

"Buruk bagaimana? Lihat dekorasi disini lucu lucu kan?", jaehyun menunjuk hiasan-hiasan yang menggantung di sudut ruangan dan hanya ditanggapi oleh decihan jaemin

"Aish baiklah, ini" jaehyun menyodorkan eskrim nya lalu menariknya kembali saat bibir jaemin hampir menyentuh eskrim nya

"Satu syarat, nana", alis jaemin menyatu, "Apa lagi hyunggggg" rengek jaemin

"Ambil nya dari mulutku saja", jaemin membulatkan matanya terkejut akan ucapan sinting jaehyun

"Kau gila ya hyung? Ini kan tempat umum!"

"Astaga jaemin kafe ini sepi, lihat disana hanya ada dua orang, sisanya duduk diluar semua"

Benar sih, hanya dua orang yang berada diruangan yang sama dengan mereka, tapi tetap saja jaemin malu.

"Tidak jadi, deh" jaemin menyerah kemudia berusaha mengabaikan eskrim greentea milik jaehyun

Jaehyun menggoyang-goyangkan eskrim nya dihadapan jaemin, "yakin?"

"Hyung jangan menggodaku!"

Jaehyun mengambil gigitan besar dan menyisakan eskrim itu di bibirnya, "iniiii"

Jaemin melirik eskrim di bibir jaehyun dnegan kesal antara mau dan tidak mau, "cepat nana, eskrim nya mau mencair" jaehyun memprovokasi

Tanpa pikir panjang jaemin pun mengambil eskrim itu dengan bibirnya ya jadi bibir jaehyun dan bibir jaemin bersentuhan, sekali lagi bersentuhan, kemudia jaemin memberi lumatan kecil pada bibir jaehyun sebelum ia menarik wajahnya menjauh.

"Hyung ayo pulang" bisik jaemin yang wajahnya sudah memerah macam tomat busuk

 **FIN**

 **A/N :**

 **gengs sebenernya saya juga ketar ketir ngetik dengan pair JaeJae**

 **ini ff pertama saya dengan pair JaeJae**

 **jadi... ya saya juga baru tau sih ada yang ngeship JaeJae wkwk**

 **ini juga tiba2 dapet ide ceritanya hehe dan langsung ngetik dech**

 **maklumin aja ya kalo ccd :'**


End file.
